


Wonderland

by firequakes



Series: boarding school blues. [2]
Category: IU (Musician), T-Ara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Jiyeon is freezing and Jieun feels warm.





	Wonderland

-  
  
  
  
Jiyeon near glomps her from behind when she spots Jieun waiting for her at their arranged spot.  
  
"I'm freezing," she says, her hands snaking around around Jieun's waist, and her hands slipping into Jieun's coat pockets. "Brrrr," she adds, as if to prove her point.  
  
Jieun lets out a light shriek of surprise, and then a comfortable little giggle.  
  
"Sorry I'm a few minutes late," Jiyeon says. "The line at the counter was so long."  
  
"It's okay," Jieun answers. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay," Jiyeon says, not letting go.   
  
"You're heavy," she tells Jiyeon. "Don't lean all your weight on me."  
  
"But I'm cold," Jiyeon answers, pouting, and just hugging Jieun tighter.  
  
Jieun smiles, and lightly rolls her eyes, but doesn't push it for now. "Did you finish your Christmas shopping?" she asks instead, as they start walking, Jiyeon still clinging to her from behind.  
  
"Mhm," Jiyeon mumbles, as if tired. And then, she shoots back cheekily, and with more energy, "Did you find a gift for me?"  
  
"Maybe," Jieun laughs. "Are we seriously going to walk all the way back to school like this?"  
  
"Maybe!" Jiyeon returns, laughing a bit, rubbing her cheek on Jieun's coat. "You feel so warm."  
  
"And you really feel so heavy!" Jieun teases.  
  
Jiyeon makes a face and starts hitting Jieun from behind.   
  
"See, see, you have such a heavy hand too!" Jieun laughs, trying to duck and get away from Jiyeon's attack.  
  
Jiyeon sticks out her tongue at Jieun, but she stops, and lets go of Jieun from behind, and instead slips her hand into the other girl's.  
  
No one says anything until a few steps later when Jieun suddenly giggles, and Jiyeon sticks her tongue out again at her for a quick second, and then Jieun just smiles at her brightly, which makes Jiyeon smile back, and poke Jieun's dimples, and finally, they just walk like this all the way back to their dormitory.  
  
  
  
/// 


End file.
